User blog:CEDJunior/Claire Johnson (Til Ex Do Us Part)
Claire Johnson, aka Jessica Johnson (Anna Van Hooft), is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Til Ex Do Us Part (airdate October 28, 2018). Backstory Jessica Johnson's backstory revealed that sometime before the film's events, she and the rest of her family were in a car accident, which killed her father and sister and left Jessica barren. Her inability to have children drove her insane, a trait that came in addition to her habits of getting involved with married men. Jessica, now going by Claire, often made her advances during her job as a realtor, and when one of her illicit relationships ended, Claire would began obsessing over her ex-lover, while accusing his wife of assaulting him. Events Claire later engaged in a one-night fling with Kyle Ridley, who was separated from his wife, Sophia. After Kyle reconciled with Sophia, Claire began her twisted machinations to get back with him and become a mother to their daughter, Emma. Her plan involved setting up Sophia as a jealous villainess who was out to get her, and it began with staging an attack on herself--doing so by striking her own head with a rock. All the while, Claire had informed Kyle that she was pregnant, and that Kyle was the father. Claire continued targeting Sophia, including getting her jogging route and using the information to attempt to drive her off the road. Sophia voiced her suspicions about Claire to her best friend, Rachel, who found out about Jessica/Claire's past and learned about the villainess' inability to have children. After Doreen (Claire's mother) phoned her daughter about Rachel calling her, Claire sent Rachel a text posing as Sophia, asking her to meet her at their gym. Rachel threatened to go public with Claire's secret, and in response, the evil Claire drowned Rachel to silence her. Claire later maneuvered her way into Sophia's home and took the opportunity to drug her, using Sophia's incapacitation to cut the brakes to her own car, doing so dressed as Sophia in her play to frame her. Later on, Claire drove her car and acted panicked over the brakes being cut, after which she dove out of her car. To further her ruse, the maniacal madwoman wounded her own waist, and showed it to Kyle as evidence that she "lost the baby" in the accident during her manipulation of her ex-lover. The film saw Claire hounded by another ex-lover, Nick, about a cut of the money she received for selling their home, and she would later shoot and kill Nick after luring him into meeting her about payment. Arrest The film's climax saw Sophia learn the entire truth about Claire, but her attempt to call Doreen ended with an abrupt hang-up, as she had received a call from Rachel earlier. After Claire learned from her mother that Sophia had called, the deranged villainess entered her home with a gun pointed at her, as she planned to shoot herself (non-fatally) and kill Sophia. The plan was to make it appear that Sophia attempted to kill Claire and that Claire had to kill Sophia in self-defense, with Kyle marrying Claire out of gratitude. Claire boasted about harming herself in her plan to set up Sophia, who later engaged in a struggle with Claire over the gun. Claire ended up shot, and after Kyle and Emma entered, she attempted to claim that Sophia tried to kill her in cold blood. Claire's lies were disbelieved, and she ended up arrested and incarcerated. The film's final scenes saw Claire meeting with the prison counselor, only to begin flirting with him once she learned that he was married. Trivia *Anna Van Hooft also appeared as the evil Melanie Clark in 2015's Real Murders: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery, as well as the deranged Kelly Conway in 2017's My Baby is Gone! Gallery Claire Johnson 2.png Claire as Sophia.png|Claire disguised as Sophia Claire Pistol.png|Claire pointing her gun at Sophia Claire in Prison.png|Jessica/Claire in prison Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested